


Harry and the OTHER notebook

by Death_Wand



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creative Harry Potter, Gen, Harry thinking about making a death note, Harry was bored during the summer, Harry watched death note, No Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron being a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Wand/pseuds/Death_Wand
Summary: The tags pretty much explain everything you need to know...





	Harry and the OTHER notebook

“Harry mate, what are you doing?”

The talked-about boy was sitting near the fireplace with a small notebook in hand. He looked like he was in deep thought before Ron’s comment.

“Um?” Harry turned towards his best friend, “oh, nothing much.”

Ron didn’t look convinced at his friend’s words. He knew Harry, and he also knew that the other boy wouldn’t always tell him if something was wrong.

“Come on, mate, just tell me. I promise not to say anything,” the red-head moved closer, and before whispering, “it is something to do with You Know Who?”

Harry gave Ron an unimpressed look but didn’t refute his claim. So, Ron pressed on, “Is it important? You can talk to me, you know…”

The black-haired boy passed a hand through his messy hair and sighed, “No, Ron, it’s nothing like that, I promise. You know that I’ll tell you the moment anything happens,” he passed his notebook towards Ron with a crooked smile, “it’s just some silly nonsense that I’ve been working on.”

Ron opened the notebook and read the first few lines.

“Death note – a magical artifact that can kill anyone.

Requirements – the full name of the victim and a mental picture of their face. _What the hell, Harry!”_

“It’s not real, Ron. It’s from a TV show my cousin likes,” Harry rolls his eyes impishly, “and it’s not like we have anything resembling the death-note in the wizarding world.”

“So why write about it?” Ron looked at the other boy with narrowing eyes, “It’s kind of sounds like dark arts.”

“It’s not, believe me,” Harry assured, “It’s just some silly TV show.”

Ron looked down at the notebook in his hands. It was pitch black, and the front cover was torn away. The boy tried looking closer at what was being written inside, but before he could, he heard Harry say in a cold, calculated voice, “It did make me think about something…”

Being the curious boy that he was, Ron needed to know, “what?”

“Well, you know how Voldemort came back at the end of last year?” Harry asked. His green eyes looked towards the fire, the bright red flames danced in the fireplace.

“Yeah, you told me about it.”

“So, you remember what I told you about the part where he dug up his muggle father’s grave and used one of his bones for the ritual, right?”

Ron shuddered but nodded anyway. It made his sick to even think about it. He didn’t know how Harry could live through something this traumatizing.

“Well, before that moment, Voldemort was in an in-between state – not alive and not dead. Now, let’s say that I have possession of this death-note, Ok?”

Ron nodded.

“I know Voldemort’s real name, and I now have a face to match it, so in theory, I am capable of using the death note to kill Voldemort, correct?”

“Sure, mate. Sounds about right if you ask me, but won't he come back again even if you killed him?” Ron bobbed his head lightly.

“To come back the first time, Voldemort used a ritual that required a bone from his father. If I kill Voldemort with my death note each of the times he’s resurrected, then he’ll need to use a new bone to come back,” Harry smiles at the red-head sitting across from him. “However, there are a set number of bones in the human body, and sooner than later, that son of a bitch would have no way to keep coming back to life.”

“You’ve given the subject a lot of thought considering the fact that death-note isn’t real,” Ron says worriedly.

Harry was never one to research things he didn’t find interesting, but Ron had to admit that the subject itself was intriguing.

“Just a little bit of fun,” Harry assures his friend, “It’s not like I actually own a death-note.”

The two fell silent, but Ron knew that look on Harry's face,“there’s more, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” The black-haired boy nodded happily “just as you said. I gave it a lot of thought during the summer. It’s not like I had anything else to do.” The boy took his notebook back and flipped a few pages. “I wanted to see in the Hogwarts library if there are other rituals that can have the same effect.”

“Ho, I get it,” Ron nodded “If you want to take down the Kin- I mean, if you want to make sure that You Know Who can’t come back you’ll have to block every other possibility for him to come back to life or it’s going to be a never-ending cycle.”

“Exactly.” Harry nodded in excitement, “You see, I may have a magical artifact that can kill, but the moment I use it, I risk losing my backing from the light – which at the moment isn’t all that large. I’ll have no Dumbledore helping me, and everyone would say I’m the second coming of the dark lord.”

“Which you will be with such a power in your hands,” Ron tried to joke.

Harry gave it a little bit of thought before nodding.

“Yeah, but I still won’t want to advertise it. I’ll need it until the moment Voldemort would have no way to get back,” Harry clarified.

“So,” Ron moved closer to his friend “what did you find out?”

“Nothing,” Harry said in frustration, “any informative book or article that even mentions the subject is weirdly absent from the school library. Dumbledore’s job, no doubt.”

“It is something he’ll do,” Ron agreed. Dumbledore was a good man.

Harry shrugged and smiled at Ron, “So, what do you think?”

“I think you should concentrate on the potions essay we’re due to tomorrow. Hermione said she wasn’t going to help us this time.”

“That was due to tomorrow?!” Harry lost all color and started moving before hearing Ron’s answer. “_Fuck!”_


End file.
